


Vampire and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has Nightmares, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Rosario + Vampire, Kansas, Lucifer is Mentioned, M/M, Nightmares, Overprotective Sam, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Samulet, Stuttering Castiel (Supernatural), Team Free Will, There's A Tag For That, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Warlock Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x06;Dean introduces Castiel to his vampire friend, Benny. The problem is, while Benny tries to guess what type of monster he is, Castiel fears he has an ulterior motive... to sink his fangs into Castiel's neck!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel hummed a bit to himself as he set out some snacks he’d purchased onto the table. He’d gotten quite a few selections including Skin Chips, some human food, and Soul Snacks, which he found came in a few flavors; sweet; tangy; savory; spicy; and many others. He wondered which one Dean frequently got, then recognizing the stark-white bag he’d seen Dean eating from a few times. He looked over the label, tilting his head to see it was the sweet flavored one. He thought back to every instance of Dean describing his soul as sweet, as well as Lucifer saying the same about his scent. He was tempted for a moment to try one, just out of curiosity, when there was a knock on the door. He smiled and set down the bag, going over to it. He opened the door and was greeted with Dean’s smiling face.

  


“Hey, Cas,” he said cheerfully, wrapping him in a hug. Castiel sighed and clung to his embrace, feeling Dean’s warm and muscular body enveloping him. Castiel enjoyed these moments when they were together, just touching or talking, even when they were kissing.

  


“Hello, Dean.” They were forced to pull away after a moment, the contact having gone on long enough yet not as long as either liked, Dean still grinning.

  


“Hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend.” He stepped inside, Castiel nodding. Behind Dean was a man who was wearing a casual smile, hands in his pockets.

  


“Hey,” he greeted. Castiel looked him over, the man appearing kind, and decided any friend of Dean’s was his own. Dean put an arm around Castiel’s waist and chuckled, Castiel looking down and blushing.

  


“Benny, this is Cas. Cas, Benny.” Dean looked down to Castiel with a large smile. Castiel held out his hand, Benny raking his eyesight up and down, before taking it and shaking.

  


“It’s nice to meet you,” both Benny and Cas ended up saying at the same time. All three laughed, Benny exchanging a look with Dean. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

  


“Is something wrong?” he inquired after a moment. Benny shook his head, smiling.

  


“Nothin’s wrong,” he assured, then took a step toward him. He frowned, putting a hand to Castiel’s cheek. Castiel would’ve moved away were it not for him being used to this treatment by the monsters they met - everything seemed to be attracted to him one way or another. “It’s just…” Dean punched Benny lightly on the shoulder, Benny stepping back, pulling his hand away. “Sorry, he’s yours, I forgot.” Castiel blushed, wondering if Dean told his friends that they were together. It seemed like they were, anyway. Secretly, Castiel hoped that’s how Dean considered their relationship, not just as friends with benefits, meaning his soul. The awkward encounter aside, Castiel smiled.

  


“Come in, please,” he said, encouraging him. Benny walked inside with a grateful nod, Castiel shutting the door behind him. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them in his hands.

  


“What d’ya say to poker?” Dean offered, Castiel frowning slightly as he went to the sink, rifling through the cabinets. Dean chuckled, sitting down and grabbing a package of Soul Snacks. “I’m guessing you don’t know it.” Castiel shrugged as he rooted around the cabinet, finally coming up with a package of coffee pods. He took them out and began to fill the pot with water.

  


“I’ve never been one for gambling,” Castiel responded, turning to them. “Coffee?”

  


“Blood Latte if you have, please,” Benny said with a nod. Castiel froze for a moment, trying to remember what monsters fed off human blood. He came up with a lot of options, swallowing nervously as he hoped for the best. He went into the back of the cabinet, coming up with the coffee pods that were a specialized selection given by the school. He popped the Blood Latte flavor into the coffee maker, pouring the water into it. He knew it was going to be a long night, since Dean had insisted on hanging out for a while. He frowned once more when he heard whispering, looking over his shoulder discreetly to see the two friends talking quietly. Dean turned to him and cleared his throat, Castiel looking back to the coffee.

  


“So both you and Benny have been to human schools - Benny’s a transfer from a human high school,” Dean said with a smile. “What was it like in Pontiac?” Castiel paused, taking off his coat and draping it over his seat as Dean munched on his chips. Benny continued looking at him, Castiel shrinking under his stare. Benny didn’t seem threatening, just intrigued. 

  


“It was like any human school,” Castiel said, treading carefully. “Surrounded by humans, trying to keep yourself a secret… It’s hard too, with their, um, scents.” He paused, adding, “But it became easier.” Benny nodded, Dean giving Castiel a reassuring smile.

  


“It’s the same for me. But I drink blood, not people.” Benny smiled, Castiel continuing to think. He couldn’t narrow it down. Benny laughed at his confusion, Castiel taking a cup now filled with the coffee and putting it in front of Benny. Benny took it with a grin, having a sip. Castiel went back to the coffee maker and put in the regular blend, knowing Dean preferred his coffee black. For himself he filled a cup with hot water and placed a tea bag inside, grabbing for some honey. Dean looked down, everything awkward as they went silent. He’d thought Castiel and Benny would get along. Castiel made his tea and threw away the bag, taking Dean’s coffee and going to the table, finally sitting down. Dean finished off his bag of Soul Snacks, sitting up and taking a few gulps of his coffee.

  


“I’m a vampire, in case you’re wonderin’,” Benny commented casually, Castiel blinking rapidly. He subconsciously fixed the collar of his shirt, Benny frowning.

  


“He’s not used to hanging around other monsters,” Dean informed, “he’s been in the human world since he was born. He’s only seen the movies.” Dean chuckled. “I bet he’s read Twilight for the Hell of it.” Castiel tilted his head, then thought better of it. Benny nodded, taking a deep breath.

  


“To be honest,” Benny said, “he smells pretty human, but with something extra.” Castiel felt his hand twitch from fright, Dean smiling at him. Castiel took another sip of his tea, calming his nerves as it usually did. He didn’t drink tea often, but he did in private when he was stressed or worried. It was a habit he picked up once he realized how good tea with honey tasted. Dean held out his hand and Castiel took it, Dean stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. “I guess you spent too much time there, huh?”

  


“Perhaps,” Castiel said quietly, drinking his tea. Dean kept shuffling the cards, looking from Benny to Castiel.

  


“So, what are you?” Benny asked. He paused, Castiel’s mind scrambling for an explanation. “Wait, don’t tell me. I wanna figure it out.” Castiel sighed from relief, Dean chuckling.

  


“He doesn’t really like letting anyone know,” he added, “Cas is kind of shy.” Castiel blushed. “See?” Castiel used his mug to hide his face as he had another drink, cheeks burning hot.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went by normally, Castiel finding his new companion sitting at their lunch table. Dean was talking to him casually, Sam quiet as he ate his salad. He merely watched Benny with a judgemental stare, Dean smiling at Castiel’s presence. “Hey, Cas,” he said with a grin. Castiel smiled and took his seat across from Dean, taking up his burrito. Benny looked to Castiel for a moment.

 

“Merman?” he guessed. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “What?” Benny asked, “he doesn’t drink coffee because it’s bitter, right?”

 

“I drink coffee in the mornings,” Castiel informed. Benny narrowed his eyes, thinking some more, and took a deep breath.

 

“Well, you don’t smell like a fish.” Dean laughed, Castiel smiling. Sam continued to frown, Castiel tilting his head. “What about… unicorn?” Dean threw his head back and laughed.

 

“That’s far fetched even for you,” he joked, looking to Castiel with a grin. He winked, Castiel smiling in return. They all talked to each other for the duration of the period, Sam still silent. When the bell rang Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead before walking off with Benny, making jokes with him. Before Castiel could go he felt someone grab his arm, being dragged into the bathroom. Castiel held onto his bumblebee backpack tightly as he found himself facing Sam, who was looking at him seriously.

 

“I don’t trust Benny,” he informed, “and based off how he’s talking to you, I’m betting it’ll be like Lucifer all over again.” Castiel shuddered at the mention of Lucifer, but remembered that Lucifer had been arrested for attempted rape. Still, he looked away, fear growing inside him slightly. Sam sighed. “I don’t mean to scare you. Just be careful, okay?” Castiel nodded, Sam reaching into his back pocket and handing Castiel a small booklet. “Everything you need to know about vampires. Dean told me you don’t know much about them.” Castiel nodded gratefully once more.

 

“Alright, I’ll be careful,” he assured, opening the booklet. He was met with a diagram of vampire teeth and how they had a second set. He gulped nervously, Sam motioning for the two to head off to class.

 

As he sat in foreign language, instead of taking notes on Latin he studied the book he’d been given. His eyes widened as he read over the information, how the sun didn’t hurt and neither did garlic or holy water, only dead man’s blood and chopping their head off. He froze when he came to the part about them needing a healthy diet of human blood to survive, a hand going up to cup his neck. He swallowed thickly, hearing his blood rushing through his ears. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He tried to ease his nerves, repeating to himself that Benny was like Dean, he didn’t take unless it was necessary. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what Benny thought of him, and in some sick way he was curious as to what he tasted like. He rubbed the skin of his neck gently, looking down at his empty notebook until class ended.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Castiel laid in bed on his side, trying to make the pillow comfortable. Dean had insisted on Castiel keeping a gun under his pillow in case any monster tried to hurt him, and he had understandably obliged. He found he couldn’t really sleep with the thoughts of his soul and his blood and his scent running through his head, sitting up and turning on the bedside light. He stretched his arms and yawned, reaching into the bedside table’s drawer and taking out the pamphlet. He tiredly read it over and over again, soon memorizing entire sentences. He finally fell asleep, the light still on and the booklet still in his hand.

 

He woke up hours later, shooting out of bed, panting. He took in gulps of air, heart pounding, and his hand flew to his neck. He sighed, relieved, to find he hadn’t been bitten like in his dream. It was still vivid and fresh in his mind, of the feel of Benny sucking the life from him, draining him until he was nothing more than a corpse. Castiel swallowed nervously, getting out of bed and stumbling over to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

 

Castiel sat at the table in the darkness for a few hours, periodically sipping on his tea that progressively got colder. Castiel held the cup in both hands, staring down at his reflection. He was a human in a school filled to the brim with monsters that wanted to take him in more ways than one. He set his cup aside, folding his arms on the table and laying his head on them, falling asleep once more.

 

The next dream he had was almost as worse as the first. “D-Dean, where’s your…” He couldn’t help but stutter as Dean neared him slowly, eyes black, gasping to see his amulet still around his neck.

 

“Oh Cas,” Dean purred, Castiel backing into a wall, “I think it’s time I finish my leftovers.” Castiel was helpless as Dean slotted his lips over his own, Castiel waking up in a flash once again when he felt himself dying. He put a hand to his face to feel wetness, not having realized he was crying. He began to sob into his hands, afraid for his life - everyone was out to get him, possibly even one of the very few people he trusted.

 

Not too long after the sun began to rise past the curtains on the window showing the outside world, Castiel turning away to shield himself from the light. He continued to cry, the tears falling onto the wooden table in droplets.

 

He heard a knock soon enough when his alarm clock began to buzz. “Sunshine? Are you awake?” Dean asked softly from outside. Castiel attempted to stay quiet, not wanting Dean to see him this way; so pathetic and helpless. Of course Dean had seen him that way before, but he had no reason to be afraid… or did he? Castiel didn’t know anymore. “Cas? Seriously, man, answer me, is everything okay?” There was the sound of the knob turning, the door opening. Dean stood in the doorway, smile falling, when he saw Castiel with his eyes puffy. Dean stepped inside and closed the door, putting the steaming cups of coffee onto the counter. He went up to Castiel and knelt beside him, holding him tight. Castiel admired how he didn’t know what was wrong but still tried to comfort him, but he remembered his dream and his sobbing grew louder.

 

“Cas, talk to me,” Dean whispered, “please, tell me what’s wrong. Is it Benny?” Castiel shook his head, Dean pulling up a chair beside him and taking a seat, holding his hands. “Hey, Cas, hey,” he murmured, “everything’s okay, right?” Castiel shook his head again, looking up at Dean with his eyes red and face tired.

 

“Benny won’t b-bite me, r-right?” he asked with a trembling voice. Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he assured gently, “he’s cool, he doesn’t hurt people.” Castiel looked away.

 

“And you wouldn’t… you won’t get over me?” Castiel knew it was a selfish question, Dean confused at first before getting the message. He put a hand to Castiel’s cheek and sighed.

 

“I’d never finish you off,” he said in the kindest way he could, “Cas, I’d never hurt you like that.” Castiel swallowed to counteract the dryness of his mouth.

 

“B-but h-he would,” Castiel said, both knowing who he was referring to. Dean let out a soft breath, thinking, before reaching behind him to undo the amulet. It fell into his lap and Castiel turned to see Dean’s eyes were black, the demon staring at him almost with a bored expression. “Dean, I- I’m sorry if you-”

 

“Look, just be quiet for a second,” Dean ordered monotonically. Castiel shut his mouth, chest rising and falling quickly. “I get what you’re sayin’, you don’t want me to eat your soul completely, all that crap. To be honest, I don’t want to.” Dean then looked away, jaw set, and Castiel felt himself calm down. “‘Cause, y’know, the souls on campus don’t taste good, and those Soul Snacks he keeps eating are crap.” He then frowned, shaking his head and huffing out a breath. “Can’t believe he brought me out just to comfort you.” Castiel looked down.

 

“I s-suppose you could h-have some breakfast as p-payment,” he said quietly. Dean thought it over, looking at the ceiling, before running a hand through his hair.

 

“Nah,” he said nonchalantly, “you’re still pretty bad from everything. You need to heal for a while. Besides, the other me ate a crap ton of Soul Snacks last night.” He trained his eyes on Castiel. “You know he does that for you, right?” Castiel felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Dean enduring what must’ve been horrible to keep him safe. “Now don’t bring me out for stupid lovey-dovey stuff like this, understand?” Castiel nodded, Dean muttering something about leaving a note to himself before putting the amulet back on. Dean’s eyes turned green a moment later, Dean smiling a little. “See? He won’t hurt you either.” Castiel smiled a little, Dean guiding him to stand. “C’mon, sunshine, it’s time for school. You have to get ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel thought hard as he ran around the track in gym. Sam was out today due to some sickness Castiel assumed was from another spell gone wrong, and for that he was slightly grateful due to the conclusion he’d come to. He would’ve felt even better if Dean’s demonic side had proved he wouldn’t harm him by just taking a single piece, and decided to do the same brave act toward Benny. Yes, it would be risking his life, but Castiel knew it was worth it. He’d finally prove he could trust Benny, which would put him at ease. He swallowed nervously as he went into the changing room, going up to the mirror as he put on his clothes. He unbuttoned the first few on his dress shirt, pulling down his coat collar. He nodded to himself, finding courage deep within him.

 

That day Benny seemed to continue to stare at him as Castiel quietly ate his food. Dean was silent, considering the two people he had to talk to weren’t speaking, so instead he kept looking from one to the other, confused. Castiel had no other classes with Benny but kept his coat the way it was, hearing murmurs around him. He tried not to let fear overtake him as the day went by, and that night Castiel went up to room 801. He could hear two men talking from inside and music, popcorn popping.

 

“Movie night,” Dean said happily.

 

“Definitely,” Benny replied. There was a pause. “But…”

 

“You smell it too?” Castiel stepped back as the door opened, Benny smiling to see him.

 

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted, “what brings you here?” Castiel looked away, hands by his sides, expression serious. Benny exchanged a glance with Dean, who merely shrugged. “Is something wrong?” Castiel swallowed, not knowing how to explain what he wanted to say. He finally found the words, looking up into Benny’s eyes.

 

“I want you to drink my blood,” he said simply, unfazed by his own statement. Benny froze, eyes wide, Dean doing the same.

 

“Uh, Cas, maybe you should come in and we can talk about this,” Benny said slowly, stepping out of the way. Castiel smiled in thanks as he went inside, yet his demeanor was still solemn. Dean and Benny kept an eye on him as he came to stand in the center of the dorm room.

 

“Benny, this is a decision I’ve thought long and hard about,” Castiel started, “and I’ve come to the c-conclusion that… that…” His composure melted away and he stepped back, eyes wide. “J-just don’t t-take too m-much,” he instead finished, holding onto the end of the table tightly. Dean and Benny looked to one another, Dean shaking his head. Benny rolled his eyes, as if the two were communicating silently. Benny took a few steps toward Castiel, Castiel squeaking and turning his head away, exposing his throat. He felt his body began to shake and a hand held tightly onto his own, Castiel easily recognizing it to be Dean’s. He wondered if Dean was bracing him for the bite, Castiel holding his breath.

 

“Cas.” Castiel cracked an eye open and saw Benny watching him with a frown. He sighed. “I don’t know what I did to make you think that I wanted your blood, but I don’t. Really.” Castiel turned his head back to keep his neck from hurting, looking down at the floor, his hand still holding onto Dean’s larger one.

 

“Is this about what we talked about this morning?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized, “I’m sorry, it’s just, I…” He suddenly burst into tears, the two other men looking to one another. “I’m s-so s-scared and I- I don’t know what I’m going to d-do…” Castiel felt arms envelop him, looking up to see Dean and Benny both hugging him.

 

“You don’t have to be scared,” Benny murmured, “I wouldn’t dare hurt you.”

 

“And I’ll kick his ass if he does,” Dean assured jokingly. They both chuckled, Castiel sighing. “I’ll take him home. It was nice seeing you, Benny.”

 

“You too, brother.” Benny and Dean exchanged a nod, Castiel clinging to Dean tiredly.

 

“C’mon, sunshine,” Dean said soothingly, “let’s get you to bed, huh?” Castiel nodded a little, Dean suddenly hauling Castiel into his arms. Castiel’s coat was draped over him like a blanket as he linked his hands around Dean’s neck. Benny winked at Dean, who smiled and rolled his eyes, looking down at his darling human.

 

“You’re so brave,” Dean said comfortingly as he brought Castiel back to room 401, stroking a hand through his hair, “saying that to Benny took a lot of guts.” Castiel nodded a little, clinging onto him tighter. They came to Castiel’s dorm room after a few minutes, Dean bringing Castiel to his bed. He was about to leave when he felt something pull on the back of his shirt.

 

“Stay,” Castiel whispered, “please.” Dean smiled a little and nodded, getting into the bed beside Castiel. He pulled him close to his chest, Castiel snuggling against him as they both fell asleep, Castiel sleeping soundly that night with Dean by his side.


End file.
